


Kitten and Snuggle Bear

by signpainter1



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Protective Ash Lynx, Romance, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signpainter1/pseuds/signpainter1
Summary: Ash's gang is nervous about meeting their Boss's boyfriend. They know nothing about him and want to make a good first impression. One of the gang members gets bored and goes to flirt with a young Japanese man who is sitting alone nearby.Yeah, you can guess who it was and how well Ash took it.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 17
Kudos: 579





	Kitten and Snuggle Bear

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I realize how long this one is but it was too fun to write and there was no good place to break it off into two chapters. I hope you'll still enjoy it.
> 
> Anyhow this story is a slight au. The events of the anima have taken place but Ash's gang never met Eiji. It's happening sometime after they escaped Dino's mansion. Eiji knows what Ash is capable of and has already decided to stay by his side.
> 
> A quick warning there's some sexual harassment in this story. It's nothing much (just putting your arm around someone who clearly doesn't want it) but if it bugs you then please don't read.
> 
> Lastly like all my stories, this one is not beta read. If you see any mistakes that bother you feel free to point them out.
> 
> And with that, on to the story!

It was a bustling Friday night at the bar. The usual crowd was there, all celebrating the end of another long week. Drinks were passed around and loud shouts were heard from the more drunk customers. This bar was the usual meeting place for Ash’s gang. They met there for multiple reasons. Sometimes it was a place to make a deal with other gang leaders. Sometimes it was the meetup place to pass along information or goods. Sometimes they just met up there to celebrate their victories or to drink away their woes. Every Friday nights they met there to play poker and pool. Everyone would have a few drinks, Ash would beat them all at cards, and some of the guys would pick up girls or guys.

This however was not a typical Friday night. As the gang trooped in, they walked solemnly to their usual spots. The waiter came by to get their orders and afterward they sat there silently. They weren’t usually this tense while waiting for their Boss, at least not on Friday nights. Usually, they started drinking and partying the second they entered. When Ash arrived, they would welcome him with loud hollers and whoops before joining him for drinks and poker. This time was different. Ash would not be arriving alone; he would be arriving with his mysterious boyfriend.

The gang didn’t even know he had one for the longest time. Ash would simply disappear every night and reappear in the morning. It took a long time before anyone raised the question of where he was going. Ash told them that he was returning to his boyfriend. This had caused a big deal of talking and theories among the gang, but Ash never divulged any more information. The only thing they truly knew about Ash’s boy was that Ash was devoted to him. Other than returning to him every night, Ash also always picked up the phone when he called. He had canceled meetings before to rush home to check on him. Ash had even skipped some Friday game nights to stay at home with his boyfriend. Once Bones had even seen Ash going food shopping for him.

This however did not tell them much about the person in question. Ash’s boyfriend was an enigma. Meeting such a person was both exciting and nerve-wracking. It was exciting because they were going to finally meet Ash’s secret boyfriend. This was someone extremely important to their Boss and it was an honor to know their Boss trusted them enough to introduces him. It was nerve-wracking as well because they didn’t know what to expect and wanted to make a good first impression. Ash’s boyfriend was probably tough and dangerous. He probably thought the rest of the gang was as clever and strong as Ash. None of them wanted Ash’s boyfriend to think they were a ragtag group of misfits hiding in their Boss’s shadow.

“I wonder what he’s like.” Kong finally said breaking the silence.

“Knowing Boss, he’s probably some sort of badass.” Bones tapped the table with his figure. “Can you imagine Boss with anyone else?”

“Yeah but that doesn’t give us much to work on.” Kong pointed out. “We know very little about the guy.”

“I mean we know the basics. He lives with our Boss and our Boss loves him.” one guy muttered. “Of course that’s all we know.”

“Alex saw his name once on Boss’s phone.” Another guy suddenly said turning to Alex. “Remember, when he asked you to call The Fly? It was right after he had called his boyfriend. You must have seen his name in the previously called list.” Everyone rounded on Alex. This was big. If they knew Ash’s boyfriend’s name, they might be able to look up some information about him before he arrived. That way they would know what they’re dealing with.

Alex leaned back in his chair frowning. “I did see his name.” Everyone leaned in, their breaths held. “But don’t get your hopes up. The name it was under was “Kitten”.” Everyone let out their breaths in disappointment. That didn’t tell them much.

“Are you sure it was his boyfriend’s ID?” Bones asked weakly. He couldn’t imagine Ash having anyone named Kitten on his contacts.

“It was the one right under my call. It had to be his.”

“Yeah but….Kitten?” Kong struggled to find words. “That’s….a weird name.” 

“Maybe it’s his boyfriend’s gang name?” someone suggested.

“What self-respecting gang member would go by the name Kitten?” Someone else snorted.

“Maybe he’s not part of a gang? He could work for some group that needs code names.” Alex pointed out.

“No matter how you look at its, Kitten is the worst code name. Who could take a guy named Kitten seriously?”

“Do you think it’s his real name?” Kong asked.

“I feel bad for the guy if it is.” Bones said. “His parents must have hated him.”

“Ok,” Kong said. “We know it’s not it’s his real name and it’s probably not his gang name either. What else could it be?” Everyone mulled that question over for a minute.

“Could it be a pet name?” Someone in the back asked tentatively.

“Can you imagine Boss giving someone a pet name?” Alex asked. A ripple of laughter went around the group. Bones chuckled along with them. He couldn’t imagine someone as terrifying as Ash Lynx calling anyone by a pet name.

“So if it’s not any of those then why is his boyfriend called “Kitten”?” Kong asked as the laughter died down.

“I bet he’s mocking him.” Bone decided. “Like his boyfriend’s this really big tough guy so Boss has him as Kitten on his phone.” Everyone paused at that.

“That actually makes sense.” Alex finally said cocking his head. “That’s definitely in character.” It was hard not to picture their Boss with a sly grin on his face, typing “Kitten” into his contact info. A murmur of agreement went around the group.

“Still doesn’t give us a lot to work on,” Kong muttered. Gloom settled once again on the group at his comment. Any chances of looking up Ash’s boyfriend had disappeared. The waiter came by with their drinks and they sipped them sulkily. After a few minutes, one of the gang members hit his glass on the table.

“Does anyone know when Boss is getting here?” the guy asked irrelatively. “Cause this wait is killing me. If he’s not going to be here soon then I’m going to pick up someone for later. It’s better than just sitting here waiting for Boss’s boy to arrive.”

Bones sighed and took another sip of his drink. Leave it to Tony to get irrigated this quickly. Whenever Tony became unbearable, he would always start flirting with the guys and girls at the bar. This wasn’t the first time, and it wouldn’t be the last. Luckily, he was also very respectful of their Boss and always made an effort to reappear whenever Ash showed up. It was the only reason that he was still getting away with it.

“You better not,” Alex advised. “Ash wants us to make a good first impression on his boyfriend.”

“Besides.” Another gang member pointed out. “There’s only the regulars here. They aren’t interested in you. You’ve already flirted with most of them” Tony grumbled but picked up his glass again and took another sip.

“I wouldn’t want to date any of them anyway.” He growled into his drink. Bones took another sip as well, trying to calm his nerves. He couldn’t help but wonder what kind of guy could stand dating the dangerous Ash Lynx, the terror of New York City. Their Boss was part demon, part wild animal, and part hurricane stuck in a body of an 18-year-old. The idea that someone could get close to him and be durable enough to not be shredded into pieces was terrifying. This man must be something else.

“Hey Tony?” one of the guys nudged Tony and pointed across the room. “Check it out.” Bones turned to look where he was indicating. A new person had entered the bar. He was definitely not a regular. The man looked young, around sixteen or seventeen, and was Asian, probably Chinese or Japanese. He had short black hair and a small built. As he made his way through the bar, Bones noticed how stiff and tense he was. The young man’s large dark eyes traveled around the room with an air of desperately. When he couldn’t find who he was looking for his shoulders slumped. Next to Bones, he heard one of the guys whistle followed by a low murmur. Bones knew what they were thinking. The young man was cute and completely out of place in the bar. He would be an easy target to flirt with.

“Fresh meat.” Tony licked his lips. Alex sighed wearily. Bones hoped that the young man would stay far away from their spot. His hopes were in vain however as the young man made his way across the bar to the table next to theirs. He sat down and nervously orders a glass of water. Bones closed his eyes as he heard Tony chuckle in delight. He didn’t want to deal with Tony’s antics right now. Although many of the guys had their eyes on the young man none of them were brave enough except Tony to make a move until after their Boss arrived.

“I’m going to talk to him.” Tony declared standing up. Alex gave him a warning look. Tony rolled his eyes. “Oh come on he’s literally one table over. Once Boss arrives can just slide back over here.” Alex made a grunting sound but didn’t stop Tony from leaving. Everyone watched as Tony made his way around the table and stopped in front of the Asin man.

“Hey, there cutey.” He purred sitting down next to him and resting his elbow on the table. “What are you up to?” The young man looked alarmed at being addressed but quickly straightened up and started Tony in the eyes.

“I’m waiting for my boyfriend.” He said firmly. Tony hesitated eyes flashing in disappointment.

“Boyfriend huh.” He said through gridded teeth. “Shame.” He looked the man up and down. “Such a shame.” The young man shifted uncomfortably. Bones sighed. Tony would probably not make a move on him as long as he thought the man’s boyfriend could be a threat. This however didn’t mean he couldn’t still harass the guy.

“Hey Tony, let’s just wait at the table.” Bones said as he hurried to the young man’s table. Behind him, Alex and Kong were also on the move.

“We don’t want to make a scene,” Alex warned Tony. “If he says he’s taken then let him be.” Tony scolded and looked over the young man one more time. The young man seemed to shrink at his hungry expression. Bones felt bad for the guy. He was clearly not used to being hit on so aggressively.

“I’m Bones and this is Kong, Alex, and Tony.” Bones gestures around the group. “Sorry for Tony’s behavior.” Bones shot him a look. “He can be a lot sometimes.” The young man eyed Bones wearily. Bones tried to give his friendliest smile. After a tense moment, the young man relaxed.

“Eiji Okumura.” He gave a small bow. “I’m not used to places like this. I thought my boyfriend would already be here.” he looked around tiredly.

“Yeah, you look out of place here.” Kong leaned on the table. “Everyone noticed you when you walked in. Why are you meeting your boyfriend here of all places? This isn’t the best bar for normal people. There’s a lot of unsavory people lurking. We don’t usually get a lot of law-abiding citizens, especially on a Friday night.”

“My boyfriend wanted me to come here to meet his ga- uh I mean his friends.” Eiji let out a long breath.

“He wanted you to meet his friends here?” Alex raised an eyebrow. Bones didn’t blame him for being skeptical. What kind of person chose this place? His boyfriend was either really tough or had no idea what kind of establishment this was.

“Yes,” Eiji looking around worriedly. “I hope they aren’t here yet. I want to make a good first impression.” He fidgeted nervously. Kong made a sympathetic sound and Bones felt a twinge of kinship towards Eiji. It wasn’t only them that were nervous about first impressions. No one wanted to look bad in front of another’s person’s friends or boyfriend.

Tony gave a disgruntled sound, clearly still frustrated that he couldn’t go after Eiji. Alex shot him another warning look and opened his mouth, probably to send him back to the table. Before he could say anything however the sound of a phone ringing interrupted him. Eiji quickly took his phone out of his pocket and looked down at the caller ID. His eyes lit up and he gave a long sigh of relief. Opening it he put it to his ear.

“Where are you? I thought you would be here by now.” He paused for a second listening to the voice on the other end. “Yeah, I’m here alright why?” Another pause then he scowled “Well how was I supposed to know we were going to go together?” He rolled his eyes. “No, it wasn’t obvious,” another pauses then “I’ve only been here for a couple of minutes.” Pause “Yeah, I’m,” he glanced over at Tony, “fine.” A shorter pause then “Ok then see you in a few.” Eiji hung up his phone and turned to them shaking his head. “Sorry about that, it was my boyfriend. Apparently, he wanted to go here together.” Eiji rolled his eyes again. “Sometimes his communication skills are extremely bad.”

Tony peered over Eiji’s shoulder. “Snuggle Bear.” He read out loud. “Is that what your boyfriend’s name is saved under?” Eiji’s eyes went wide and he pocked his phone.

“Yeah…he’s my snuggle bear.” He muttered in a modified voice, his face turning a bright shade of red.

“I see.” Tony looked extremely happy about that. Bones didn’t like the gleam in his eyes. When it came to going after someone’s boyfriend or girlfriend Tony always made sure that their partner wasn’t a threat. Any earlier concerns Tony had, all but disappeared after hearing the name “Snuggle Bear”. No one with that pet name could be dangerous. Tony now knew that if he made a move and Eiji’s boyfriend showed up, he could easily take him down. Alex sensing the danger spoke up quickly.

“Your boyfriend must be a dangerous man if he wants to meet up at a place like this.”

Eiji straightened his eyes narrowing. “My boyfriend is the sweetest, gentleman around.” He said in a low voice. “He is so full of life and love. He does what he can to protect those around him and is capable of feeling great happiness and sorrow. He is NOT a dangerous person.” Bones inwardly groaned. He didn’t know why Alex’s words evoked such a reaction, but he knew it didn’t help Eiji’s case. Alex had clearly wanted Eiji to gush how tough and terrifying his man was so Tony would back down. All he did was to confirm Tony’s suspicion that Eiji’s boyfriend was a wimp.

“He must be terrifying sometimes.” Kong pressed.

Eiji paused. “Well, I suppose he’s a grouch in the mornings. I have to practically drag him out of bed.” Eiji shook his head. “It’s always so hard because the second I whack him with a pillow he tries to pull me in the bed to cuddle.” Eiji stopped talking his face turning red as he realized he probably said too much.

Bones felt his hopes sink. Apparently, Eiji’s boyfriend at his worse wanted to cuddle in bed. He didn’t sound like someone who could last two minutes in a fight. Bones was really wondering if Eiji’s boyfriend knew what kind of place this was. Alex made a small sound in the back of his throat and Bones turned his attention to him. The second in command was glaring at Tony. Bones glanced over at Tony and his stomach dropped. His expression was hungry and wild. He was watching Eiji's every moves with a creepy smile on his lips.

“So,” Tony cooed sliding closer to Eiji. “You’re boyfriend seems like a real softy.”

“He is, although he tries to get people to think otherwise,” Eiji mumbled still embarrassed.

“I think you should try to get with a real man.” Tony purred as he wrapped his arm around Eiji’s shoulder and pulled him closer. Eiji’s eyes light up in terror and he gave a squeak of protest.

“What are you doing?” he demanded angry, putting his arms against Tony’s chest, and trying to push him away. “I already told you I have a boyfriend. Leave me alone.” Although he spoke angrily, there was a note of panic in his voice.

“I’m just showing you the benefits of being with a real tough guy.” Tony grinned predatorily.

“Tony leave him alone.” Alex snapped stepping forward.

“Yeah man, you’re making him uncomfortable.” Bones added.

“We’re just talking.” Tony played with the collar of Eiji’s shirt. “Nothing wrong with that.”

“You’re doing more than talking,” Alex growled. Bones knew he wanted to yank Tony off, but was trying not to make a scene. Ash had strictly stated that he would destroy anyone who made a scene in front of his boyfriend. Even so, Bones wanted so badly to hit him. Tony usually wasn’t this aggressive, but he seemed too fond of the smaller man to let him be.

“I’m happy with my boyfriend.” Eiji protested sternly as he tried to shift away.

“But don’t you want someone better?” Tony leaned in. Bones, Kong, and Alex had enough. Scene or no scene Eiji was clearly suffering. It was one thing to flirt or pick up random people at a bar, it was another thing to force yourself on them. It was uncomfortable to watch. Before any of them could make a move, a low voiced asked.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

Everyone turned. Standing a few feet away, watching the scene with ice-cold eyes was Ash. Although he didn’t raise his voice everyone around him heard. The bar fell silent as all eyes turned to watch Ash Lynx. A few people at a table behind him shifted away. Whatever was making Ash angry they didn’t want to be part of it.

“I’m just picking up someone for later.” Tony said casually, “Right?” He grinned at Eiji and slipped his fingers under his shirt collar. Eiji took a shaky breath.

It happened in an instant.

One second Ash was standing there his fists clenched, the next his gun was out and pointing directly at Tony’s head. Their Boss’s eyes were aflame with burning hatred as he glared down at Tony, Bones had never seen his Boss this angry before. If rage could take a physical shape it would look like Ash at this moment.

“Hey Boss calm down!” Tony looked frightened. “I’m sorry that I didn’t stay at the table, ok?”

“Get your hands off my boyfriend.” Ash’s voice grew steadily louder with each word until it was a roar. It vibrated around the room causing some people to back away in fear. Tony gasped and leaned away as if Ash had physically struck him. Bones trembled where he stood. The pure rage radiating off their Boss was enough to cause burns. It was a few moments before his mind actually registered Ash’s words. When it did a new wave of shock overcame him. Eiji was Ash’s boyfriend? His mind couldn’t wrap around that truth. From the looks of it, he wasn’t the only one struggling with Ash’s words. Terror was replaced by confusing as everyone struggled to put the pieces together. Kong was looking back and forth from Eiji to Ash. Alex was mouthing “boyfriend” as if saying it out loud would make it more logical. Tony had frozen where he was, all the color draining from his face.

“You’re joking right?” he croaked. A warning shot rang out and the glass next to Tony shattered into pieces. Someone screamed and a bunch of people ducked under their tables. Bones gulped but didn’t move. Ash never shot a warning shot inside the bar before. He always respected it and took his problems outside. Now however it was clear it didn’t matter where they were. Tony had crossed a line that no one should ever cross. Bones was afraid that if he made any sudden movements Ash’s gun would be pointing at him in an instant. At the moment Ash wasn’t there. It was only the lynx working off pure instinct. He was wild and deadly, with his only thought to protect the scared young man caught in Tony’s arms

Tony, realizing the danger he was in, pulled away from Eiji and scrambled to his feet. He staggered back trying to put as much distance between Eiji and himself. The second Eiji was released, the young man gave a long shaky sigh of relief, shoulders sagging. A flash of concern crossed Ash’s face and the anger died out. Their leader put away his gun and hurried to Eiji’s side. Bones found he could breathe again. Ash was no longer as dangerous and if he moved, he wasn’t likely to be killed on the spot.

“Are you alright? Did he touch you anywhere else? What did he do?” Ash firmly gripped Eiji’s shoulders and looked him up and down almost as if he was afraid of what he would find.

“I’m fine Ash.” Eiji gave a small smile. “Nothing happened I swear.” Ash didn’t answer. He continued to check Eiji for injuries or signs of stress. Bones watched him his mouth slightly open. Now that the danger had passed, his mind once again was working on what Ash had actually said, trying to get it to sink in.

Ash Lynx. The terror of New York City. The man the mafia couldn’t pin down. The one that no cage could hold. The man who was the most feared and respected in the city. The one that everyone knew and whispered about. The leader who united the gangs. The leader who never lost a fight. The one who took down other gangs and gang leaders with the accuracy of a snipper. The one who never needed to use tricker because he was just that powerful. The man who guilty men never could escape. The man who’s forgiveness meant survival and unforgiveness meant death. The man who never missed a target.

That man was Eiji’s Snuggle Bear.

Bones couldn’t wrap his mind around it. Perhaps if he was smarter, he would be able to understand it better. As far as he could see however it was like The Care Bears meeting Game of Thrones. The two words never meant to collide. Ash was no one’s Snuggle Bear. He was a terrifying lynx.

Yet there he was. The terrifying lynx was kneeling next to his small boyfriend and, apparently had decided that he was alright, scooted closer, and hugged him tightly.

“Eiji” Ash sounded relieved “I’m so sorry.” Eiji hugged him back and Bones saw he was trembling. Ash noticing this as well, his eyes filled with regret and soften, and he cuddled Eiji closer. Kong shifted on his feet and Ash’s head snapped around to look at them. He maneuvered his body, so he was facing them while still hugging Eiji. To Bones’ horror, he saw the softness melt away into a cold lived glare.

“You three.” He growled. “What were you doing just standing there?” He pulled Eiji on his lap and used one hand to reach for his gun. “If you were part of this in any way, I will make you regret every breath you took from now since you were born.”

“We were trying to stop him,” Alex said quickly. “If you didn’t show up, we were going to act,” Ash growled, suspicion in his narrowed eyes.

“They _were_ trying to help.” Eiji shifted around so he could look at Ash. He gently put a hand over Ash’s “They told him to back off. They tried to make me feel comfortable when I was sitting here alone.” Ash removed his hand from his gun eyes softening ever so slightly.

“Fine then” he looked at each of the three of them in their eyes. “I’ll let you off this time, but if you _ever_ let it get that far again, I’m holding you personally responsible.” He looked over their shoulders at Tony who was cowering in a corner. “And I will be dealing with you later tonight.” His eyes flashed and his hand clenched and unclenched. If he was a Lynx his claws would be out by now in anticipation of the hunt. “I would run as far as I can if I was you. When I catch you, you’ll be wishing that you were burning in hell.” Tony whimpered in absolute terror and took off running. The rest of the gang stepped out of his way as if he was polluted.

“Ash, he didn’t go that far,” Eiji mumbled. “I should have been able to shake him off better. I was just frozen with fear.” He ducked his head in embarrassment. “Sorry.” Instantly the fire died in Ash’s eyes replaced by soft waves of love.

“There’s nothing to apologize for.” Ash lifted Eiji’s head and stroked his cheek with his thumb. “ He made you uncomfortable. The blame is all on him.” If someone had told Bones a week ago that his Boss could make such a soft and gentle expression he would have laughed in their face. Now Bones was learning that Ash could indeed make such an expression. It was the face of a man deeply in love. It was the face of a man looking upon the god he adored and wanting nothing more than to hold him close and worship the ground he walked on.

“Even so.” Eiji played with one of Ash’s figures. “He’s part of your gang. You shouldn’t be that hard on him besides, I don’t want to cause you any trouble.” A growl escaped Ash’s throat. Bones tensed again. Next to him, he saw the others doing the same. Eiji however didn’t look frightened at all. At most he looked curious.

“Eiji.” Ash’s voice was low and angry. “First of all nothing you can do would ever cause me problems. Second, him being part of my gang makes it worse. It was one of _my_ men who was going after you. I should have more control than that. I’ll make sure it will _NEVER_ happen again.” His eyes soften slightly. “I promise.” Eiji’s eyes filled with gratitude and love as he folded himself into Ash’s arms. Ash hugged him back eyes closed, a look of completed contentment written across his face. If anger and hatred were radiating off him a few minutes ago, now only love and peace were coming from their Boss. It had a relaxing effect on the bar. Slowly people started up their conversations again. The people who were hiding popped their heads out from under the tables and joined their friends. Bones felt his muscles relax. He hadn’t realized how tense he was until that moment.

As the sound of people talking filling the air, Ash opened his eyes again and looked down at Eiji. A new wave of sadness filled his eyes.

“Eiji.” He said in a soft voice. Eiji gave a hum of acknowledgment. “I’m sorry.”

Eiji pulled away confused. “About what?”

“I should have been clearer that I wanted to go here together. If I had just told you straight out then no one would have harassed, you.” Ash looked ashamed. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault. I should have waited outside until you arrived once I saw you weren’t there. I knew it wasn’t a safe place.” Ash ran a hand through Eiji’s hair and leaned in kissing Eiji gently on the lips. Bones shifted comfortably. He felt he really shouldn’t be watching this. It was way too private. This was a side of Ash that Bones really didn’t want to see. From the looks, on their faces, Kong and Alex were thinking the same thing. Alex nodded and they started to inch away. At the sound of their footsteps, Ash pulled back and turned to look at them. The three of them froze. Eiji looked over as well and seeing that they had an audience, ducked his head in embarrassment.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” He gasped blushing hard. Ash glared at them as if they at fault for Eiji’s embarrassment and not Ash shamelessly kissing him in public.

“I guess I should introduce you,” Ash said reluctantly. “These three are members of my gang.” He gestured at them “This is Alex my second in command and these are two other members Bones and Kong.” At Ash’s introduction, the color in Eiji’s face drained slightly. He looked modified.

“They’re part of your gang?” he asked weakly.

“Yes?” Ash frowned. Eiji gulped and sprang to his feet. He straight up and bowed quickly to them

“Nice to meet you. My name is Eiji Okumura. I'm a 20-year-old photographer from Japan. I came to America about a year ago. I’m Ash’s boyfriend. I hope we can all get along.” He gave a nervous chuckle. “I’m sorry I probably made a terrible first impression. I promise that I’m not always that…awkward. ” Bones and the other two nodded back, not sure how to respond. A part of Bones’ mind was still processing the fact that Eiji was Ash’s boyfriend.

“You’re fine Eiji.” Ash rolled his eyes as he got up. “You don’t need to impress this lot. Whatever they think of you, they can keep to themselves.” He shot them a look, daring them to contradict him.

“But I care,” Eiji said desperately. “I don’t want to be a burden on you.”

“How many times do I have to tell you, you’re never a burden.” Ash casually put his hand in Eiji’s and gave it a squeeze. Eiji squeezed it back smiling at the ground. Ash paused for a moment

“Hey, I’m going to the front counter to get a drink.” Ash looked at Eiji uncertainty. “ I’ll be back in a moment. Will you be all right?”

“I’ll be fine.” Eiji nodded confidently. Ash smiled quickly at Eiji before rounding on the three of them, his smile disappearing.

“Take care of Eiji until I get back. Don’t let anyone flirt with him at all.”

“Yes, Boss!” Bones and Kong said quickly while Alex nodded. Once Ash was satisfied that they were going to carry out his order he disappeared into the crowd. Bones watched him go for a moment before turning back to Eiji. He hoped things weren’t going to be awkward between them, now that they knew who each other were. To his relief, Eiji was smiling shyly at them.

“Even though Ash said it doesn’t matter I was hoping to make a good first impression.” Eiji sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. “Sorry about that drama. You must think I’m a total wuss.”

“You’re good.” Alex sat down across from him, clearly still recovering from the shock. “Trust me anyone who could say that Ash is “gentle” or “kind” with as much sincerity as you must be something else.” Bones blinked as he suddenly recalled the conversation that happened before Ash had arrived. Eiji did say that his boyfriend was gentle. Matter of fact he said a lot of things about his boyfriend. It was hard to believe that those words were about someone like Ash.

“He is kind and gentle.” Eiji’s eyes were sad. “He just doesn’t show it often.” Bones and Kong shared a look. Eiji was kind of terrifying to be able to say such things with a straight face.

“Didn’t you also say that you wake him every morning?” Alex pressed on. “How do you do that without getting killed?”

“Why would Ash kill me because I woke him up? I mean he’s a grumpy drama queen in the mornings but that’s about it.” Eiji looked at them curiously. “Do you have problems with waking him?”

Bones gave a weak laugh. “It’s a death sentence to wake him.”

“Do you really hit him with a pillow?” Kong asked.

“Yeah, and sometimes I have to carry him out of bed when he’s being particularly troublesome.”

“How do you manage that?” Alex asked raising an eyebrow.

“I don’t look it, but I used to be a pole vaulter back in Japan. I have muscles.” Eiji flexed a grin on his face.

“You’re really something different you know that.” Bones whistles. “Anyone who can wake the Boss every morning has our respect.” Kong and Alex nodded in agreement.

“You seem like a fun guy,” Kong said. “It’s funny to think that we were nervous to meet you.”

“You were?” Eiji looked startled.

“Of course!” Kong shook his head. “We had no idea what to expect from Boss’s boyfriend.”

“I bet you expected someone a lot tougher than me’” Eiji laughed lightly.

“We were,” Alex admitted. “But your kind of more terrifying with your ability to completely subdue Ash.” Everyone laughed at that. Bones found himself completely at ease for the first time since their Boss told them they were going to meet his boyfriend.

“Even so I can’t get over your guy’s names for each other.” Bones chuckled remembering the two discussions about their caller IDs. “I mean you have him down as Snuggle Bear and he has you as Kitten.”

“Wait what?” Eiji looked taken aback. “He has me as Kitten?”

“Yeah, Alex saw it in his contacts.”

“What about Kittens?” Ash said reappearing with a glass in his hand. Eiji rounded on him scolding.

“Why do you have me as Kitten on your phone?” He pouted, a slight blush glowing on his checks.

“Is that a problem?” Ash asked innocently, put down his glass, and gave Eiji a cheeky grin. “You don’t mind me calling you that when we’re alone.” Eiji whacked his arm. Bones tensed but Ash just laughed. It was amazing what Eiji got away with. Anyone else would have been in serious danger.

“I bet you have some stupid name for me in your contacts.” Ash took a sip of his drink.

“I do.” Eiji huffed crossing his arms. “You’re Snuggle Bear.” Ash choked on his drink.

“What?!” He coughed.

“What’s wrong?” Eiji asked fluttering his eyes innocently “You always like me to call you that when we’re alone.” Ash spluttered in protest.

Alex gave a low whistle. Eiji was good. Not only was he standing up to their Boss, but he was also fighting him on his level. It was like Eiji was a piece of a puzzle that fit perfectly with Ash. They seemed to build off each other naturally. Bones wondered how they never noticed their Boss was missing such an important piece until now.

“If it really bothers you then I suppose I can change it.” Eiji tapped his chin. “How about My Delicate Porcelain Cup or Natto Lover or” and an evil grin spread across his face. “Pumpkin Prince” For some reason the last one caused the color in Ash’s face to drain slightly. He finished his drink in one go and frowned at Eiji

“Just keep the stupid name” Ash pouted. Eiji chuckled happily. “Anyways I want to introduce you to the rest of the men.” He took Eiji’s hand and lead him away. Bones, Kong, and Alex watched the couple march around the table to the rest of the gang. As they approached the gang stopped talking, clearly nervous to be finally meeting Eiji.

“I like this new side of Ash.” Kong finally said as they watched Eiji bow and make his introduction.

“I wouldn’t get used to it,” Alex warned. “It probably only comes out when Eiji’s around.”

“Yeah but Eiji seems like a cool guy.” Bones smiled. “I’d like to get to know him.” The three of them watched Ash’s gang shoot Eiji curious looks as they introduced themselves. Ash looked so puffed and proud standing next to Eiji. He was clearly enjoying showing off his amazing boyfriend. Next to him, Eiji smiled confidently, one hand still holding Ash’s. The two of them stood together. Eiji and Ash. The Japanese photographer and the gang leader. The Rabbit and the Lynx.

Kitten and Snuggle Bear.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. If liked it, feel free to leave a Kudo or comment. Those always lift my spirits and helps me know if people enjoyed the story or not.


End file.
